When the sun goes down
by AkiraIgurashi
Summary: somtimes things arent always what they seem. the kindest person can be the cruelist at heart. alt personalities later for the cullens, alt ending from bok....its a fan fiction what do you expect! Wewt i cant write summaries
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer

I do not own Twilight or any of its characters except Kara…I made her up. Starts as nar's pov and goes to Kara's

'_splash'_ water from the puddle beneath kara's feet splashed as she ran down the hard side walk. "No I'm going to be late on my first day" she said. She was clinging her books to her jacketless chest, her dark brown hair was flying behind her, and her black skin tight pants clung to her thing legs. The fourteen year old had been moved up two grades from eighth to tenth, she was abnormaly bright and usually in her class answered all the questions.

'the rest of the class will never learn if Kara keeps answering the questions for them' her teacher had said 'not only that but they make her do their homwork'

The argument had been long and finally ended in Her transfering to highschool. Kara was worried though, all her friends were in middle school, and she was afraid of being bullied for being the youngest one or something.

After running non-stop to get to school, Kara heared the first bell ring and teens going inside. She let out a sigh of relief as she stepped into the office. "umm.. excuse me" she said quietly aproaching the desk. "yes" said a kind voice from behing the small desk. "Hello Im Kara Johenson, im new" she said giving a note to the older woman. "Ohh how nice to meet you dear" she said placing the note on her desk after skimming through the note.

Kara's Pov: She handed me a scedual and map. "first all students usually go to the cafateria before the final bell rings for first period" she said pointing through a small window at a building. She then said "have a nice day" and shooed me out the door.

I ran heavilly through the rain, I was soaked to the bone. My black t-shirt clung to my body. I slammed into the large cafateria door forcing it to open only to come in contact with a hundred gazes.

I stood there my face was turning red from embaresment My eyes quickly searched for a far away seat. As I walked to the seat in the corner of the cafateria I could hear people talking behind me

"look at her" "ive never seen her before" "isnt she a little young to be in Highschool"

I could also hear laughs at my soaking clothes. Out of nowhere I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. I turned to see a face of a teenage boy about a foot taller than me with copper colored hair staring doen at me. "Don't mind them. Are you new" he asked with a smile on his face. "ummm… yeah Im Kara, I transferred from the middle school" I said looking up at him with my blue eyes. "wow so you're the child genious everyones been talking about" he said. My face grew even brighter. "Edd!" I heared a voice coming closer, I looked up to see a brunette girl running towards us. "whos this" she asked happily pointing to me. "oh hi Bella, This is Kara." He said gesturing to me. "ohh you must be the new girl who just transferred, Im Isabella Swan, or bella for short" she said slightly shaking my hand.

My head jolted up as the bell began to ring. "whats your first class Kara" Esward asked me. "ohh its…" I took the folded sheet of paper from my tight pocket. "..first period is English" I said looking up at them. "That's mine too" Edward said placing his hand over my shoulder "ill bring you" he said. By have a good day" bella said warmly.

A smile came under my blushing cheeks, this was going to be a good day.


	2. Chapter 2

Once again I dont own anything but Kara…on another note merry Christmas! Rest of the story is carried out in karas pov

Chapter two

"Here we are" Edward said jesturing towards a door labeled room 023 in large black letters. As he turned the knob and pushed in the door I could see a dozen faces staring back at me. "Edward how nice of you to join us" said a black haired girl in the front row. I could see Edwards glare directed back at her.

He bent down slightly to my ear and said "Bring your note over to that Woman" he said pointing to a young woman with long blonde hair who was sitting at a desk in the front of the class "That's the english teacher Mrs. Maury". I acted as an obidient little puppy and walked to the woman, she was at least a head taller than me; I stood at a mesealy Five feet one inch. "Oh you must be Kara," she said kindly taking the note from my hand. "Why don't you sit over there, next to Alice?" she said pointing to the same girl from earlier. I nodded in obedience and carried my books over to the desk.

Alice Was fairly quiet at first but then words escapped her mouth "So you're the genious everyones been talking about" she said without even looking my way. I looked at her puzzled "ummm. Yeah I guess so. But I wouldn't classify myself as a genius" I said looking down at the floor. Her head finally turned in my direction "don't undermine yourself" she said sweetly "If you weren't a genius then why would you be here and not in 8th grade". Her eyes were kind and open to me. I smiled at her "I guess your right" I said.

The finale bell rang and sounded more like a siren than a bell. "All right everyone class has begun," said Mrs. Maury. "Take out a lined sheet of paper and a pencil" she commanded. She began to pace the classroom "Now in two weeks, Our school will be having a creative writing contest, the winner will get there writing published and win $100" she said after she was sure everyone was paying attention. My eyes light up, I absolutely loved to write. Seeing the words that I wrote on a slim piece of paper coming to life in my mind. Ideas were already filling my head. "Now today everyone will be beginning to write and I mean everyone," she said in a lower tone "you may begin".

'What should I write' I asked myself 'should it be a medieval tale? Or a science fiction? Or maybe mixed?' I could not decide [Say what I know imp a dork after a few minuets of thinking my mind had settled on an idea, slowly my pen began to write words to a story as if I had known it by heart.

All to soon the bell rang and the teacher dismissed the class. As I stood up Alice was at my side "what's your next class?" she asked? "Next is." My heart stopped. Why? Why me why this early Why Gym?

Ooooooooo fear the cliffhanger. **Skims over writing** wow this sounds like me… I'm a nerd!!!!! TT


End file.
